


My Sadistic Kitten

by Muraechi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Fanart, Gags, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: Pliroy Secret Santa 2017 gift for Blownwish





	My Sadistic Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



The thing is Yuri is a sadistic boyfriend but this time took it too far. JJ still loves him but he’s kinda afraid what Yuri would do next, but he doesn’t want to say no to him. Also, safe words are such a turn off for Yura. Therefore, all JJ could do is bear the pain, and the crazy love of his man.


End file.
